characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew C. Woods
Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Devil Fruit *'''Ability to transform any part of one's body or even secretions or emissions made by one's body into bombs, i.e, cause seemingly any part of his body that he desires into a bomb that can explode and reform without dealing any physical damage to his body whatsoever. Makes him completely and utterly immune to any and all forms of explosions, regardless of the magnitude of the explosion in question, even if such a powerful explosion can theoretically destory islands or an entire planet the explosion in it's entirety will deal little to no damage whatsoever.''' :*'''Demonstrates an incomprehensible mastery over his Devil Fruit to the point that in combination with Kenbunshoku Hai and the instinctive reflex training done by many Logia to gain a grip over their seemingly invulnerable incoporeality, Matthew can transform his body into "explosion" before an attack or on impact, not only countering the power of the attack with the generation of a devastating, sudden explosion, but rendering himself completely intangible to the attack, seemingly mimicking the powers of a special Paramecia.''' :**'''Can remain in a gaseous state after the explosion for an extended period of time, seemingly allowing him to maintain intangibility and hide in an incoporeal form,''' :*'''Has demonstrated the ability to make an explosive wall simply by exhaling forcefully with his naturally superhuman lungs, as the extremely explosive vapour blends with and is carried with the air allowing for the sparking of a massive explosion, either engulfing, repelling, or blocking an incoming attack.''' ::*'''Rapid fire breaths can be used as rapid-fire explosive bullets, piercing through enemy defenses and leaving an extremely powerful explosive payload. Can be placed into an actual gun and fire off these explosive vapourous rounds at opponents.''' ::*'''Can utilize his Devil Fruit powers as a method of transport across the waves, using his extremely explosive breath to power various vehicles and ships with his breath even being considered by many as a valuable fuel source that can be ignited on his choosing. By funneling the might of his Devil Fruit powers into propulsion, Matthew has been able to create one of the fastest vessels to ever sail the seas, and it is rumoured that potentially, he is capable of creating a vessel capable of flight.''' :*'''Can coat seemingly any object in any form of secretion emitted by his body, whether it be mucus, blood, or saliva, and cause the secretion to explode, which in turn results in the object being engulfed in and causing a subsequent resulting explosion.''' ::*'''By implanting either his saliva or his sweat onto the blade, Matthew demonstrates the ability to utilize the blade to create an exploding slash when it makes contact with an opponent, literally blowing apart the indiviudal as the blade itself continues to penetrate their hide, drastically amplifying his effective cutting power and the damage done to the body as it deals remarkable internal damage. They also serve as a double point for his potent Busoshoku Haki''' ::*'''By doing the same with a chain or mace, Matthew can do the same while trapping his opponent inside the chain mid-battle and then causing the explosion, hitting them point-blank and almost certainly killing them.''' :*'''Has demonstrated the ability to seemingly take flight, by transforming his lower body into explosions and continuously utlizing the resulting explosions to propel himself in any direction he desires. This also allows him to fly at tremendous speed, with each subsequent explosion dramatically increasing his flight speed. By combining it with his ability to turn almost any part of his body into an explosion, Matthew's flight also demonstrates an unparalleled capability for maneuvarability. In a sense, this technique came about from Matthew's attempts at replicating the power of Geppo with his Devil Fruit, and it is theorized that if combined with the actual technique will dramatically increase in potency.''' :*'''Ability to create several miniaturized explosions and:''' ::*'''Release them simultaneously from the same region of his body, rendering extremely potent if come in to contact with but also extremely bright, allowing Matthew to make an escape by threatening to completely blind his opponents.''' :*'''By utilizing his snot, Matthew demonstrates the ability to place explosive mines for unsuspecting opponents who will find that upon stepping past a particular spot, Matthew's Kenbunshoku Haki allows him to quickly notice it and cause a massive explosion which will often incinerate an unprepared crew and blow them up completely, perhaps at times accidentally wiping out entire forests.''' :*'''By exploding the sweat building up on his arm, Matthew can vastly accelerate the speed of his punches beyond that of even his natural human limits, while allowing for each impact to deal vastly more force than it would otherwise. By creating several miniaturized explosions behind each punch, Matthew's striking power and speed is increased dramtically, so much so that it has been compared to the overwhelming fire rate of a gatling gun.''' Life Return=